


There's Music In You

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Janus and Remus are pre-established soulmates, Janus is nonbinary, M/M, Musical soulmate au, Polyamorous relationship, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Songs, Virgil is friends with Remus and Janus, lots of musical terminology, nonbinary!Janus, some self-deprication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Virgil can hear music in everything, from the emotions within him to the cacophony of noises created by the outside world. So why does the sound of his own melody have to be so different from his soulmates’? Maybe it’d be better if he didn’t find out.credit for the fic idea (and the title) goes to @delimeful and the anon they answered on tumblr
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, LAMP - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186
Collections: ITS KAWAII AND I WILL FIGHT YOU!!!





	There's Music In You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show through the musical terminology sprinkled in this fic that Virgil really does hear music in everything and thinks of/sees the world through a musical lens
> 
> also, disclaimer: I asked for a musically-inclined beta-reader to make sure I wasn’t just grossly misusing musical terminology and no one stepped forward so I’m really sorry if you know these words and want to strangle me (don’t be That Guy who messages me/comments with a “WeLl AcKtUaLy” because i promise it will make me hate you)

Everyone got music stuck in their head from time to time. However, sometimes that music wasn’t something anyone had ever heard before. That music was special. That was your soulmate’s melody, a special melody that fit your soulmate’s personality, their soul, perfectly. No one knows when it started or why, but for as long as anyone could remember a tune filled people’s heads when their soulmate was thinking of them and only that person and their soulmate could hear it. 

Many people took to learning at least one instrument because of this. The reasons varied; some wanted an outlet for the music in their head, to be able to express it outwardly. Some felt that by being able to play it they grew closer to their soulmate. Some genuinely believed that if you played your soulmate’s melody your bond would grow unbreakable (which lended itself to the thought that soulmate bonds weren’t inherently unbreakable, but that’s a different matter). Some wanted to find their soulmates and hoped that playing their melody aloud would help their soulmate find them. Of course, this wasn’t the only way the outside world could hear a soulmate melody.

When soulmates meet for the first time their melodies audibly manifest and merge to create a unique song that everyone in the immediate area can hear. The melodies always melted perfectly together to create beautiful music, expanding from a short tune to a full song that perfectly fit the pair; never once had a soulmate song carried an unpleasant sound.

And Virgil Shae intended to keep it that way. 

Virgil was… different. While most of the world had a single soulmate and therefore only heard one melody, Virgil heard three. It wasn’t unheard of for someone to have two soulmates, but three? Virgil couldn’t recall a single instance. He couldn’t understand how four people, four melodies, could join together and not ruin each other, how they could possibly create a beautiful song and not some monstrous cacophony of sound. He had even begun to think maybe it was a mistake he was hearing these melodies, and his soulmate was someone else. He had searched the internet, read every research paper he could, even asked any adult he thought might have the answer, but everyone he asked would just say something along the lines of “you’ll find out when you’re older”. And so, with his three melodies floating through his head, he decided to go into music theory. 

If no one knew the answer, he’d just have to find it himself.

* * *

Eight years, a headful of music, and one MA in Music Theory later and Virgil had only grown more cynical. He had learned everything he possibly could, tried his best to understand how his own darker melody could cohesively mix with the lighter tones of his soulmates, but everything he read and heard said they were just too different to work. He’d begun to accept his fate, resigning himself to living alone with the melodies in his head. He couldn’t dampen their perfect love with his own peculiarity.

Then his soulmates began to meet.

Virgil had been at his job in the city’s downtown music store when he heard it. He was restringing a guitar he’d bought off of someone who had apparently just met their soulmate, Today’s Top 40 melting into the background as a beautiful melody filled his head; _a due_ Countertenor Allegrezza piano _con_ Baritone Declamando piano, the two sounds intertwined beautifully. The music nearly overwhelmed his senses, blue and green exploding behind his eyelids in a symphony of sound and color. With it _acceso_ joy and love, as well as an undercurrent of anxiety and fear; if they’d begun to meet, would they seek him out? Would he stumble into them? He wasn’t sure if he believed in fate, but he almost found himself wishing it weren’t real if only to better avoid his soulmates.

The music played _a niente_ , _cédez_ _al_ violin Tenor Accarezzevole of his third soulmate, no doubt getting themselves excited over meeting their soulmates and the thought of what just occurred. With the choral presence of his soulmates filling his mind, Virgil’s own Bass Ängstlich violin melody began to play. His anxiety _crescendo con veloce_ and he turns the tuning peg too far, snapping the string. Virgil swears under his breath and puts the guitar down _agitato_ , shaking his hand in a futile effort to dispel the pain. And just like that, the melodies in his head give way to the radio playing from the store’s speakers, and Virgil is once again left to his thoughts and his work.

* * *

Janus sits across from Virgil in their favorite hole-in-the-wall coffee shop in the city, sizing him up. They’d been friends for almost a decade now, and no one could read the anxious musician better than them. They sit back, letting go of their coffee in favor of crossing their arms in front of their chest. “So you think that because they sound like they’re more alike to each other than you, that you must be someone else’s soulmate and the universe - or whatever - fucked up.”

Virgil hums, holding his hot chocolate in front of his face. That was about the size of it, really, but the way they said it made Virgil feel a little foolish for letting this get in the way of being with his soulmates. Janus sighs. 

“Virgil, you know whatever this soulmate business is, it’s never wrong, right? Besides, three upbeat, higher ranged melodies need a deeper melody to even them out, you know this.”

Virgil groans, putting his hot chocolate down, the mug’s sound _abafando_ in the noise of the coffee shop. “I know, I know, but I just… It doesn’t even sound like the same _song_ , Jan. How can they possibly be my soulmates if we don’t even have the same song?”

Janus rolls their eyes. “How about you meet them and find out? Remember when I met Remus? Our melodies were pretty different too, but we get on just like any other soulmate pair out there.”

“That’s because Remus is like, insane, and you like crazy boys.”

Janus lightly smacks him upside the head. “Stop hiding from your soulmates, Virgil.”

* * *

The next meeting happens while Virgil’s in line at the grocery store. His head is essentially empty, the store’s _apaisé_ ambiance washing over him until _abandon_ Countertenor Allegrezza piano _con_ Tenor Accarezzevole violin crashes into his senses like a tidal wave. Splashes of blue and red mix together in _appassionato_ and for a moment Virgil forgets he’s in a grocery store. He’s disoriented, covering his ears to block the sound but it does little to help since the noise is in his head. 

Virgil’s panic begins to rise. His soulmates had to be searching for each other, it’s only been a month since Countertenor Allegrezza and Baritone Declamando met, and now Countertenor Allegrezza found the third? It was too soon, too purposeful to be a coincidence. He needed to be careful. Bass Ängstlich violin fills his head and he runs, dropping the bag of cheetos and bottle of purple Gatorade he’d been trying to buy as he flees the store. He doesn’t even think, just gets in his car and drives home. He doesn’t notice the song’s _calando_ , replaced by the _enfatico_ concern of his soulmates’ melodies, more harmonious than they used to be now that they’ve met. 

Well, now that Countertenor Allegrezza has found Baritone Declamando and Tenor Accarezzevole, anyways. It was only a matter of time before the other two found each other.

* * *

“Jan says you’re avoiding your soulmates.”

Virgil whirls around in surprise, his eyes wide as they land upon Remus who’s laid across the countertop like a model in a dirty magazine. Virgil recovers from the initial shock and rolls his eyes, turning back around to finish restocking packs of guitar strings. “Remus, I’m working.”

“I can see that, yes.”

“So get off the counter and go home.”

Remus sits up and slips off the counter, slinking over to Virgil’s side with a pout. “So mean, Virgin. I just wanna help.”

“You can help by leaving.”

“No, really! They said you think your song’s too depressing to be their soulmate.”

Virgil groans, mentally swearing to get Janus back for this. “It is.”

“What’s the worst that can happen? It’s not like they’re gonna kill themselves!”

Virgil points at the door. “Out.”

* * *

True to thought, it’s only two weeks later while Virgil’s at home dozing off in front of the TV that _zögernd_ Baritone Declamando piano _con_ Tenor Accarezzevole violin floats into his semi-conscious mind. It’s a beautiful melody that makes him all the more sleepy, and by the time Virgil realizes what it is it’s _diminuendo al fine_ , replaced by _allegretto_ Countertenor Allegrezza. The first notes of his Bass Ängstlich violin begin to play and he sighs, sitting back on his couch. Well, he was awake now. 

He actually kind of liked his own melody. He supposed it’d be weird if he didn’t, since it supposedly was meant to express him as a person. He just wished it wasn’t so different from the other three. Somehow, hearing the stark difference between their music and his own, it made him feel self-conscious, as if just hearing his melody might ruin their day or something. Maybe Remus was getting to him, the weirdo.

Virgil shakes his head, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

“Virgil, really, you’ve been trying to avoid them since the melodies started. It’s not healthy, people are meant to be with their soulmates, that’s why this music thing _exists_ .” Janus insists _enfatico_. 

“You said they’ve all met each other, right? So you know they’re looking for you now, it’s not like they don’t know you exist.” Remus adds, sitting upside-down on Virgil’s couch.

Virgil glares at them as he paces the living room. “Just- drop it, guys, seriously. I’ve already made up my mind, I don’t want to-” All three of his soulmate’s melodies play in his head _espansivo_. They must be hanging out together. 

Janus smirks at the look on Virgil’s face. “You can’t deny it, you want to meet them.”

The melodies fade and Virgil snaps _furioso_. “Of course I want to meet them, but I can’t! I’ll ruin the song!”

Remus and Janus exchange a look. Janus sighs softly and nods. “Okay, fine, I get it. No more soulmate talk. What movie do you want to watch?”

Virgil huffs and sits between the pair, thinking it over. “... Moana.”

* * *

The bell above the door dings and Virgil waves over his shoulder. “Be with you in a sec,” he calls. If he had to guess by sound he’d say three people just walked in.

“Oh, no worries, take your time!” The man’s voice is _amabile countertenor_ ; it reminds him a little of one of his soulmates. His melody begins to play in his mind as he thinks of them, stocking ukulele straps. The man sighs wistfully, walking through the store with his counterparts. 

“He’s thinking of us again.” _Baritone con amore_.

“For someone who’s supposedly avoiding us, he sure does think of us a lot.” _Tenor belebt_.

“Oh, I know!” _Countertenor con dolcezza_. “They said he works here, let’s ask that guy if he knows him!”

Ah, so they’re looking for someone. Virgil didn’t have many coworkers so he was sure he could help them out.

 _Baritone con colore_ , “I believe that was half the reason we came here, was it not?”

“Oh… Well, I came ‘cause I need a new strap for my uke.” _Energico tenor_ grew closer as he approached Virgil. Virgil hangs up the last pack and turns to face his customers. 

“Yeah, they’re right-” His voice dies in his throat and his eyes widen as he meets the three men’s gazes and music fills the room. A sweet symphony of piano and violin, a _fugue di abandon bravura con affetto._ Virgil can hardly think, hardly breathe, past the torrent of emotions flooding his mind and his heart. With the four of them together, he can finally hear it; he can finally hear how his melody mixes perfectly with theirs. His bass violin plays a melodic solo _a due_ Tenor Accarezzevole, joined seamlessly with the piano accompaniment of Baritone Declamando and Countertenor Allegrezza. 

Virgil doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Countertenor - he really should ask their names - walks up to him with a soft smile and wipes the tears from his cheeks. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you,” _countertenor bisbigliando_. Virgil lets out a quiet, shaky laugh.

“We share a mutual friend in Janus. They had apparently figured out you were our missing soulmate and had grown tired of you avoiding us, so they told us where to find you.” Virgil lets the calming _baritone noblezza_ wash over him, taking a breath. He supposed he couldn’t be mad at them since nothing was ruined (so far) like he thought it’d be. 

“I got my strap!” _Pomposo tenor_.

“Roman, you’re making a fool of yourself in front of our new soulmate.” So Tenor was Roman, okay.

“You’re no fun, Logan!” Roman calls back, sticking his tongue out. So Baritone was Logan.

“Now now, let’s not fight in front of- oh, sorry! We didn’t ask your name!” 

“Virgil rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Virgil. And I guess you’re Logan and Roman,” he adds, pointing to the respective men. “But what’s your name?” He asks, turning to Countertenor.

“My name’s Patton, it’s great to finally meetcha!” Patton says enthusiastically.

Virgil gives him a shy smile. “Nice to meet you too.”

As Virgil walked over to the counter to ring up Roman’s ukulele strap, he smiled to himself. Guess he had the right music in him all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Baritone: a male vocal range between Bass and Tenor; lower end of the middle of the spectrum  
> Declamando: solemn, expressive, impassioned  
> Tenor: a male vocal range between Baritone and Countertenor; higher end of the middle of the spectrum  
> Accarezzevole: expressive and caressing  
> Countertenor: the highest male vocal range  
> Allegrezza: cheerfulness, joyfulness  
> Bass: the lowest melodic line in a musical composition, often thought of as defining and supporting the harmony; the lowest male vocal range  
> Ängstlich: anxiously  
> A due: intended as a duet (with one of the instruments beginning by itself and the other joining in)  
> Con: with (as in accompaniment)  
> Acceso: ignited/ignition/igniting  
> A niente: to nothing; to fade/fading to silence  
> Cédez al: yield to the; give way to the  
> Crescendo con veloce: to rise/rising with velocity; to rise/rising quickly  
> Agitato: agitated/agitatedly/with agitation  
> Abafando: muffled  
> Apaisé: calmed  
> Abandon: free, unrestrained, passionate  
> Appassionato: passionately  
> Calando: falling away or lowering; getting slower and quieter  
> Enfatico: emphatically  
> Zögernd: hesitant/hesitantly  
> Diminuendo al fine: dwindling to the end  
> Allegretto: a little lively, moderately fast  
> Espansivo: effusive; excessive in emotional expression; gushy  
> Furioso: furiously  
> Amabile: amiable, pleasant  
> Con amore: with love; tenderly  
> Belebt: spirited, vivacious, lively  
> Con dolcezza: with sweetness  
> Con colore: with warmth  
> Energico: energetic, strong  
> Fugue di abandon bravura con affetto: a song (characterized by its presence of a theme that is repeated through the piece) of free/passionate boldness with effect/emotion  
> Bisbigliando: whispering  
> Noblezza: nobility/nobile  
> Pomposo: pompous, ceremonious


End file.
